


Just one

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Para Iori, siempre era una aventura conocer a Riku incluso más de lo que ya lo hace, oIoRiku en doce situaciones para el desafío "12 meses de Fanfics" contextuales.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 7





	1. Mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al nacido en enero no le gustaba la idea de volver al mar y llenarse de nostalgia.

Cuando Iori llegó a esa playa, suspiró pesado y con un dolor en el pecho que comprendía, aceptaba y convertía en propio, miró a los alrededores del mar.

Vio a Riku frente a él, palpable, con una voz como un eco casi tácito y memorado.

Conocía su timbre de voz casi tan bien como cada línea de su propia mano, y esa ilusión tangible tomó su brazo para arrastrarlo a la orilla.

Riku apuró el paso. Eran las diez de la noche, la oscuridad se trenzaba entre los cabellos cortos de Iori y las hebras de Riku se mecían ante el gélido soplo de una noche primaveral.

Iori sonrió cuando escuchó su propia voz.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Enseñarte lo bella que es la playa Iori, ¿No quieres? —Preguntó el pelirrojo en un tono inocente que, de alguna u otra manera, le hacía daño.

Le dañaba esa voz que sonaba tan distante de cierta manera, y ahí estaba, apurando el paso mientras el frío calaba hasta su médula, y se acurrucaba en sí mismo para no romperse a llorar por la nostalgia dolorosa de la situación.

Una horrible situación. Suspiró ya cansado.

Tomó asiento en la arena fría y húmeda, con el ambiente salino decorando y las olas rompiendo estruendosas, estremeciendo sus oídos, sus sonrisas, su mentalidad.

Otra imagen.

Miró a su lado, y ahí estaba Riku, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza debido a que había volteado la comida sobre la arena una vez que se había acomodado a su lado.

-¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada solo? —Se quejó Iori, y antes de que Riku pudiera abrir su boca en respuesta, el de cabellos obscuros se acercó a él y se acomodó a sus espaldas.

Rodeó con sus brazos al muchacho para arrastrarlo hacia él y la espalda de Riku contactó con el abdomen de Iori. El pelirrojo dio un leve brinco por la cercanía, pero no dijo nada.

Sólo alzó su mirada, sintiendo como Iori trenzaba sus cabellos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No sientes que trenzo tu cabello? —La voz de Iori se cargó de ironía.

-Mnh. Lo hago. Hace cosquillas. —Resonó con eco.

Las olas rompieron de nuevo en la marea alta que agitaba la existencia de Iori, robándole un suspiro insatisfecho.

Si era sincero, ese día había huido al sitio especial. Temía por su propio autocontrol y pensaba "¿que sucedería si Nanase apareciera?" Temía ya no poder abrazarlo y agradecer su respirar. Temía no aguantar las ganas de, por emoción, tumbarle al suelo, aunque fuera en falso. Aunque fuera para ser un niño pequeño.

Otra reminiscencia. Riku sonriendo mientras estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de Iori, encima de él, con su oído apoyado en el corazón de Iori.

"¿Por qué late tan fuerte tu corazón?" Y se reía, maldición que Iori solo tenía ganas de decirle que era su culpa, que se hiciera cargo de lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba llenando de sal los pliegues de sus labios debido a su cabello humedecido por agua de mar.

No hubo queja alguna.

Riku luego se levantó y se rió. La obscuridad seguía allí, con la hora, con el frío, con las caricias resbalando por el cuerpo del muchacho, con el dedo de Iori trazando las líneas de su abdomen, los pliegues de sus caderas, como si no hubiera algo más hipnótico.

-¡Iré al agua! —Se levantó repentinamente dejando la barriga de Iori al aire libre, recibiendo el mecer del viento sobre su piel, erizándose.

Cuando escuchó el golpear de los pies de Riku sobre el agua, natural y despreocupadamente salió algo de sus labios.

-No vayas a lo profundo. —Dijo, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y estaba bocarriba; la arena resbalaba en su espalda casi gracilmente.

Se levantó de su posición y lo vio bañarse ahí, etéreo; sus mejillas se colorearon y sus labios se deformaron en una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

Y todo era tan perfecto. El estómago de Iori se apretó por esa nostálgica escena y sintió que la comisura de sus ojos ardía de forma voraz. Quemaba, escocía, pero prefería evitarlo.

La noche, con sus olas rompiendo feroz, parecía hacerle compañía en ese llanto mudo.

-¿Me cantas algo mientras juego, Iori? —Le había preguntado, e Iori comenzó a tararear una balada, porque estaba en paz, mientras Riku tomaba agua salada entre sus manos y la lanzaba al aire.

Iori escuchó a Riku reír a carcajadas.

-¡Bailemos! ¡Que sea inolvidable! —Dijo, como si supiera de mala forma lo que continuara.

E Iori lo hizo. Sonrió resignado mientras se levantaba, se acercaba a la orilla del mar, y con una canción en su mente, sus manos posicionadas en la cintura de Riku y en su hombro, comenzó a guiar un vals.

Suspiró cuando el sonido de un barco lo distrajo. Miró a la distancia el faro que cortaba su doliente situación, como si acaso no fuera patético estar ahí, solo, habiendo arrancado de su hermano que debía saber lo que pensaba.

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no retornaba entonces junto a su sonrisa?

Su hermano lo perdonaría esa noche. Lo perdonaba toda la vida, prácticamente.

La voz de Riku llamó su nombre.

-¿Iori? —Habló, y su inconsciente viajó de vuelta al ambiente salino y taciturno, al lúgubre día primaveral donde Iori tenía sus yemas encimadas en la piel siseante de Riku.

Trazaba con sus manos su cuerpo, como si más adelante no hubiera ocasión en la que se repitiera. 

-¿Podrás quedarte hoy? —Cuestionó Riku, mientras Iori le miraba.

El de cabellos negros asintió en silencio, mientras no se quejaba de la situación tan injusta.

Repentinamente quiso fumar. La sensación de la nicotina corroyendo su cuerpo, ¿como se sentiría? ¿sería un sedante perfecto?

¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?

De cierta forma la noche siguió avanzando, pero Iori seguía varado en el tiempo como si fuera un triste barco sin puerto.

Miró a ambos lados mientras la figura de Riku seguía entre su cuerpo en la dulce danza del vals en su cabeza. Iori negó con ella mientras veía una localidad a la distancia.

No podían ir a ese sitio.

-¿No quieres acampar? —Preguntó entonces el más joven, y Riku inclinó el rostro dubitativo.

-Vale. —Contestó—, ¿Qué haremos?

-Dormir bajo las estrellas y rezar por no morir. —Dijo con sarcasmo, y Riku rió.

Él no debió hacerlo, piensa Iori.

-¡Juguemos un poco más! —Bramó Riku sujetando las manos del joven frente a él—, ¡Hagamos enojar al mar! —Continuó, mientras arrastraba a Iori, lo empapaba, y el muchacho imitaba el gesto, levantando el agua con sus manos como si nada fuera más divertido.

Fueron los culpables del enfado del mar. Quizás algunos barcos chocaron pero ¿qué más daba? Riku estaba ahí, Riku era suyo.

Riku se iría.

Repentinamente se sintió pesado el ambiente.

-Lo sé. Perdón. —Dijo el pelirrojo—, ¿Cantamos algo?

Y un dueto resbaló de sus labios. Era una canción compuesta por los dos en sus tiempos libres. En esos tiempos donde desafinaban canciones, donde quemaban madera, papeles, e Iori le enseñaba tradiciones como quemar cartas, comer con palillos o acariciar perros.

Cosas que Riku, como híbrido de tritón no podía realizar, excepto ese último y único día donde podían bailar a la orilla del mar, a la luz de la luna celeste y brillante que decoraba el cielo.

Lo había recordado. Todavía lo hacía.

Iori estaba claro. No valía la pena esperarlo. Lo conoció una noche de andanzas por la playa cuando lo vio incidentalmente y el tritón lo amenazó. Iori, corto de genio como él solo, bramó que de todas maneras no guardaba relación con seres del mar, lo ignoró.

Y se enamoró de él en el corto tiempo de dos meses, aunque fue más por oírlo cantar melancólico a la luna.

"Los tritones vivimos ciento veinte años, nuestra misión de vida es recibir los rayos de la luna celeste para tener una muerte pacífica, ya sabes... Volvernos espuma de mar, y no un cadáver que flota a la deriva, y que termina siendo disecado".

Esas fueron las palabras de Riku cuando Iori le preguntó por qué siempre lucía melancólico mirando la luna.

"Estoy próximo a la luna celeste y te conocí, ¿por qué me haces esto?" Le preguntó una vez entre lágrimas.

E Iori sintió que esas, incluso ahora, eran sus palabras. Suyas y sólo suyas.

Tenía sueño. Frente al frío océano ennegrecido e injusto. Vasto, amplio, vacío de la hermosa existencia del tritón pelirrojo.

Llevó sus manos a sus labios y los palpó. El calor seguía allí. El calor de los labios húmedos y salados de Riku, sus labios secos por gracia de los minerales del agua de mar... Sus labios que nunca olvidaría en una triste memoria en repetición.

No servía de nada esperarlo porque Riku no volvería. Se abrazó aún más a sus rodillas sintiendo la sensación punzante.

No había lágrimas. ¿Por qué tendrían que haber? Iori no podía llorar. Sabía a lo que iba, se arriesgo, lo consiguió. Y su primer amor se deshizo entre la espuma de mar, gracias al cielo no frente a él.

Y lo abrazó tan fuerte esa última vez cuando recibió un collar tallado con la letra de Riku, y la sonrisa herida del muchacho.

Del híbrido tritón que fue humano una noche gracias a la luna celeste que lo condenaba a muerte.

Una gaviota sobrevoló el mar y graznó sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Lo sacó de sus recuerdos y pensó que cada memoria de Riku, cada día vivido junto a él ahora se quedaba en ese pueblito que visitaban entre la primavera y el verano, cuando no habían clases.

Era su primer año sin Riku, y notó que aunque no hubiera mar, fuera en la costa o en ciudad, le veía en cada gaviota.

El festival del pueblo era esa noche, e Iori no quiso ir. ¿Habría conocido Riku la felicidad de los carnavales?

Ir a esos lugares era recordar la triste tragedia de que, detrás de cada pareja, él estaba solo. No necesitaba recordar eso.

Inhaló profundamente el olor de la costa mientras contaba cuatro tiempos para exhalar. Para calmar el dolor de su pecho y justificar su falta de lágrimas.

Su hermano seguramente lo estaba esperando lejos de la playa. Iori nunca le contó la historia de Riku, y su hermano respetaba ese luto que repentinamente cargaba en sus hombros.

Iori sintió la horrible ausencia. Lo doloroso no era que Riku muriera, lo doloroso era la sensación de saber que no existe, de ser consciente de su vacío en el mundo terrenal.

Todo tenía que morir e Iori comprendía eso, pero todavía dolía ser consciente de la falta de hálito del muchacho pelirrojo.

Le había jurado contar la historia de amor febril que habían vivido, nunca con la verdad, porque los tritones debían seguir siendo un secreto. Se lo prometió a Riku y esa promesa era lo único que todavía se sentía tan real, tan único, tan palpable. Muy aparte de el collar que Riku le había regalado.

"Pronto me olvidarás. Agradezco que así sean los humanos" había dicho Riku mientras mecía sus piernas en el agua, chapoteando juguetonamente encimado en una roca.

Riku a simple vista era un chico normal. Al menos esa noche, no había escama, ni cola, ni ceño fruncido de Iori.

Al menos no tanto de lo último, pensó Iori en una risa lastimera y algo nostálgica. ¿Y si volvía? Quizás su hermano se cansaría...

No. Su hermano lo esperaría. Su hermano lo estaba apoyando en silencio por ese dolor oculto que prefería ignorar en vez de enfrentar.

"No te preocupes, no puedo regresar" le había dicho con una pequeña carcajada y una caricia en su mejilla. Iori presionó esa palma sobre su rostro, e inhaló profundo asimilando el dolor.

"Mnh. Lo sé" había respondido.

Riku le había prometido no regresar, pero ahí estaba, en cada gaviota, sólo porque a Riku se le cantó en gana volver a su mente cada día del año en una canción, en una sonrisa, en el frío de la ciudad, en el dolor de su pecho.

E Iori sintió la necesidad de huir de casa, ahí, al mar donde habían nacido y habían muerto los sentimientos de ambos forzosamente.

Exhaló porque se sintió culpable. Su hermano no lo regañaría, asumiría que eran cosas de la adolescencia y no lo encontraría problema. Pero Iori tenía un problema. Estaba sumido en esa sensación de vacío, esa sensación horrible de nostalgia.

Su último abrazo seguía teniendo calidez. Y aunque Riku le dijera que Iori lo olvidaría, no lo haría, se quedaría siempre ahí, en su memoria.

E Iori contaría su historia un millar de veces para que al menos viva de boca en boca, incluso después de que él expire, se vuelva carne putrefacta y comience a desaparecer.

Porque todos recordarían, al menos, la historia de amor de ambos muchachos, dos jóvenes que se conocieron en la playa, dos jóvenes que se amaron y uno que murió ahogado por una cruel ola que lo arrastró lejos de la orilla.

Porque Iori prometió no contar la verdad.

"¿Puedo cumplir mi promesa de guardar silencio, si tú rompiste la tuya de no volver? Te llevaste mi memoria y volviste en cada ave, cada gota de mar, cada grano de arena... Cada sílaba que digo" pensó, mientras las olas rompían salvajemente y el viento mecía sus cabellos con calidez.

Era otro día donde lo había vuelto a recordar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enero, Género favorito: songfic+angst.
> 
> Basado en "Benijo", de Andrés Suárez. La verdad, no planeé esto, salió totalmente a la vida y AMÉ el resultado skjfkdkf qué mal.


	2. Cuando tus ojos me miran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo ideal del amor de Iori siempre está en sus ojos.

Para Iori, mirar a Riku era algo idílico. No podía comprender qué era lo que tenía el muchacho de ojos rojizos que, en palabras de su hermano, lo volvía débil a su persona.

Iori no era débil. No por Riku. 

Cuando lo miraba de reojo, podía sentir su sonrisa. A veces la comisura de sus labios se alzaban por algo tan ínfimo como un roce de manos, como ser consciente de sus ojos sobre su silueta, e incluso sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda cuando Riku exhalaba cerca de él.

Cuando bailaba veía en él a su ideal de persona. Su consistencia, su ímpetu, sus rastros de sudor mientras giraba. Veía en él la perfección. 

Quizás era por la época del año. Era bien rumoreado cuando su hermano bebía un poco con Nikaido, que el amor afloraba en medio del invierno buscando resquicios de una supervivencia etérea y forzosa.

Entonces Riku le sonreía y parecía convertir el amor en algo tan sencillo de comprender que se perdía en ese pensamiento.

El amor es fácil, fácil, fácil.

Se cegaba con esa idea cada día desde que le había escuchado cantar una vez, una efímera vez, y con ella descubrió para sí mismo que su voz era lo que siempre querría oír.

Fuera grabada o no, su voz siempre le hacía notar que los angeles existían. Y entonces su pensamiento se esfumaba cuando Riku le saltaba encima vitoreando la felicidad de haber triunfado en la vida después de haberle callado por no estar "trabajando duro".

Riku siempre trabajaba duro.

Hubo una vez, sencilla aquella, cuando casi revela lo lindo que le parecía el muchacho pelirrojo. Gracias a los dioses pudo evitarse, pero su hermano lo conocía, y siempre lo observaba de reojo.

-Deberías decirle. —Una vez le mencionó. Sólo eso. Pero ambos tenían un entendimiento que no comprendía más palabras.

E Iori fue consciente de lo que pasaba con su corazón que parecía participar de una maratón cada vez que Riku le miraba con esa sonrisa amplia y positiva, o cuando le fruncía el ceño como el niño mimado y con bro-con que le hacía perder la paciencia.

Le gustaba. Tanto su voz, su apariencia, sus pucheros, su esfuerzo. Le gustaba su voz a las seis de la mañana, con pereza, con las quejas hacia los regaños de Iori, este último aún sin abrir los ojos preguntando si estaba abrigado. Le gustaba su tarareo suave, su forma de emitir sílabas extrañas e incluso cuando, con su voz de mando, hacía entender que todo era su decisión como centro, nunca imperativo, sin embargo firme.

Y llegaron con una pregunta que remeció sus sentidos de manera abrupta. Era una charla patética, lo sabía, sobretodo porque vamos ¡eran jóvenes! A esa edad todos morían por saber sobre romance, sobre secretos, sobre cosas asquerosas como suspiros perdidos y diligencias.

Todos buscaban que Iori respondiera no sólo por la escuela, sino por su vida de estudiante.

-¿A Ichi ya le gusta alguien? —Bramó Yamato, y vaya que Iori sintió ganas de que lo enterraran vivo si así evitaba responder.

-No. Los idols no se enamoran.

-Tampoco mienten, se supone. —Añadió Riku con una voz tan sincera que Iori pensaría que se estaba burlando si no fuera porque era él.

De fondo se escuchó el profundo "woooah" de sus compañeros de grupo y ¿por qué eran tan ingratos con su persona? ¿por qué reírse de aquel que estaba en una situación tan tediosa como esa?

Se sintió traicionado, sin embargo, quería ver hasta dónde era el interés en la charla. Porque Riku estaba siendo parte de la conversación.

-Todos los humanos mienten. —Agrega Iori como idea, por si al nacido en julio se le ocurría negar ese hecho tan natural.

-No deberían. Menos alguien como tú, Iori. —Sostuvo, y de repente todas las miradas se encimaron al muchacho—, ¿Qué es tan terrible de enamorarse?

-¿Qué es tan terrible? —Citó con indignación—, claro, para Nanase-san no ha de ser terrible o trágico mirar a esa persona, suspirar por esa persona, ni siquiera debe ser trágico considerar no poder... —Sopesó sus palabras mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados, y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo—, tocar a esa persona. —Añadió, mientras extendía sus manos hacia el rostro de Riku y con sus yemas trazaba su rostro, ante las miradas atónitas del resto, frente a Mitsuki que llevó su índice a sus labios para callar algún comentario de los muchachos—, tampoco debe ser tan trágico considerar que debes callar el sentimiento, ¿no?

Riku tembló bajo su tacto. E Iori sintió de repente que sólo estaban ellos en esa sala, y ese sonrojo de Riku debía ser por la tremenda vergüenza de ser tocado sin permiso.

-Ajá. Debe ser horrible. —Respondió Riku, e Iori se fijó en la manzana de Adán del muchacho que subía y bajaba, seguramente tragando pesado por la situación que le robaba el aire—, ¿cómo sabes eso tú?

En ese momento fue la ocasión perfecta para que todos inhalaran ruidosamente en sorpresa.

Iori sólo desvió su mirada con cierta molestia.

-Mnh. No lo sé. Sólo supongo. —Contestó—, ¿debo vivirlo para suponerlo?

-No, pero ¿qué tipo de persona te hace suponerlo? Debes... tener a alguien en mente que te guste como para suponer todo eso.

El muchacho de cabellos obscuros pareció meditarlo.

-Alguien que es algo molesto. Me hace sentir... Atrapado. —Mencionó, mientras miraba a Riku—, algunas veces exaspera con su curiosidad, otras veces me hace sentir extraño. Es alguien trabajador, aunque se comporta muy mimado. —Agregó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! —Se quejó Riku, e Iori llevó sus manos a su cabello, revolviéndolo.

-Lo siento, pero realmente eres así. —Dijo, mientras seguía pensando—, es alguien que, aunque no lo admita, me hace débil. Ante cualquier gesto, no puedo negarme aunque ponga mala cara. —Iori lo miró fijamente, y acomodó la palma de su mano sobre sus mejillas, acunándola así—, ¿Eso es suficiente?

-¡Mnh! ¡Lo es! ¡Iori también es mi persona ideal! —Bramó Riku repentinamente, sacando a Iori de su burbuja.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Cuándo dije yo que tú eras esa persona!? —Se quejó, mientras alejaba su mano del rostro del mayor—, sólo dije cosas, ¿bien? ¿y qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas. Tengo tareas. —Divagó, y se alejó de la mesa para ir a su cuarto.

-¿En serio Ichi nunca se dio cuenta de que le dijo "realmente eres así" a Riku? —Susurró Yamato en dirección a Mitsuki, que parecía sonreír con resignación y una mirada protectora.

-Sí, es un caso. —Contestó Mitsuki mientras se carcajeaba—, ¡E Iori tiene razón! ¡Vamos a hacer algo útil y dejemos de preocuparnos por él! 

Riku sólo parecía en shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo mes: Visión de amor ideal.


	3. Desde ahí del otro lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori da un discurso en la boda de su hermano y de Riku.
> 
> Riku no comprende muchas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es unilateral, de Iori hacia Riku. Hay RikuMitsu así que me disculpo~.

«Cuando entraste al bar por vez primera, no sabías que alguien pensó "es muy extraño". Es que eres extraño, Nanase-san. Sigues siendo extraño» eso comentó Iori para abrir el discurso que les había escrito, tanto a ti como a tu marido.

Te señala que debido a tu influencia, todo comenzó a ser diferente. Todos comenzaron a vivirlo diferente, de cierta manera, porque incluso Mitsuki cambió. Y con el tiempo, Kujou también.

Al principio, ese cambio se dio con tu voz, de eso estabas seguro. Cuando pisaste por primera vez el escenario de ese bar familiar, y tus ojos brillaron, ignorabas que alguien supo que había algo diferente entre ustedes dos. Entre Mitsuki y tú. Al menos hasta que Iori te lo hace saber en este discurso. Había algo con el mayor de los Izumi y eso te hizo feliz.

Se sonreían los dos tranquilamente, al ritmo de los violines que para nada quedaban con ese ambiente lúgubre del bar, y estabas perdiéndote en sus ojos, sus manos, su calidez.

El hermano menor a diario iba al colegio, por lo que no pasaba tanto tiempo contigo como el que Mitsuki podía. Y mientras pensaba en qué estarían haciendo ambos, porque a Iori le importaba Mitsuki, ustedes tomaban lienzo y pincel para dibujar su propia historia.

Historia tuya donde ya no podía participar un tercero en discordia, por cosas tan evidentes que para ti, fue mejor ignorarlas en ese momento. Cuando él da cuenta de esto, dice que lo piensa, y nota que todavía en ese tiempo se sintió muy niño, y al mismo tiempo, más hombre, porque comprendía qué sucedía entre ambos mucho antes de que tú y Mitsuki lo pensaran. 

A pesar de todo, todavía preferís hacer el loco al hecho de que alguien creía que había esperanzas para su persona, cuando te quedabas dormido en cualquier lugar, y al cargarte hacia la cama de Mitsuki, sólo te abrazabas y acurrucabas a él. Y cuando se escuchaban tus latidos desbaratados porque Mutsuki aparecía de la nada, la esperanza se le caía al suelo. Se despedazaba. 

Él fue tu primer confidente. Fue tu primera opción cuando decidiste contarle que estabas enamorado de su hermano casi dos meses después de que ingresaste a trabajar al bar. Y él reía en su interior. Y lloraba ahí mismo, aunque no se ve como el hombre más emocional y sincero.

Pero eso lo sabes. Lo sabes con Mitsuki y siempre lo respetaste.

Pero en realidad, ese tercero dice y cuenta eso porque quiere decirte algo desde ahí, desde el otro lado de la mesa donde seguramente estarán todos sentados degustando la comida.

Indica que, si vieras desde su posición y entendimiento a Mitsuki, sabrías a qué se refiere. Si vieras su semblante, su mirada cargada de cariño hacia ti, de una devoción angustiante, tendrías tanta seguridad. 

La inseguridad era para él, que pudo hacerse a un lado porque su hermano se veía mil veces más feliz, más decidido a mejorar, incluso se veía físicamente más guapo. Y él nunca podría detener sus progresos. Y eso te descoloca, te hace sonrojar.

Menciona que tú eres la razón de esos progresos.

Él los ve a ambos y lucen tan llenos de vida, tan felices, y dice que supone que también lo están ahora, casi cinco años después de su relación, ¿quién es tan... simbolista, que realiza este tipo de ceremonias el mismo día de su aniversario? Sólo ustedes. Y estás feliz por eso, porque el simbolismo es importante, demuestra felicidad, constancia. 

Por eso tú y Mitsuki son el uno para el otro.

Hubo un día en particular que Mitsuki te contó, e Iori cuenta en su discurso. Él adora exponer a su hermano menor por algún motivo, siempre delatando señales que casi nadie nota, y ese dia parecía perfecto para que Iori mencionara algo que lo comprometiera.

"Madre, ¿sabías que a Mitsuki-nīsan le gusta Nanase-san?" recuerdas que Mitsuki señaló que Iori dijo. Y también recuerdas que Mitsuki estuvo seguro al afirmar que sí, que le gustabas, y que no tenía nada que ocultar o algo de qué avergonzarse. Él estaba feliz, orgulloso. Eso sin saber que era correspondido por ti.

Tú ignorando eso, por supuesto. E Iori admite que siempre lo supo, al menos en su discurso. Te habla a ti y menciona que no dijo nada porque no le constaba, y frena, retoma su lectura diciendo que siempre supo que acabarían ahí, con él siendo tu mejor hombre, y ustedes, con Mitsuki, felices. 

Frente a ti, Iori señala que no se queja realmente. Que habría querido que alguien le mire como ustedes se miran, porque hacen sentir que nunca habrá alguien más. Haces sentir que nunca hay nadie más que Mitsuki a tu alrededor.

Habla de cuando tuvieron una excursión y decidiste llevarte a Mitsuki a otro lado de la playa, mientras Iori los veía.

Dice que no supo de cuál de los dos sentía celos, y evita una línea. Tartamudea, y no estás seguro de por qué luce tan nervioso, pero Mitsuki te pide, en una mirada, que mires a tu cuñado. Continúa contando tu historia: te lanzaste en la arena y comenzaron a contar estrellas. A lo lejos se oía la risa de ambos mientras Iori jugaba cartas con Yamato. Ignoras por qué ha mencionado a Yamato, y por qué, ante la mención, el mayor luce tan serio. Está de brazos cruzados y eso te da mala espina, porque notas que ignoras tantas cosas que la incertidumbre te corroe.

Esta vez, la mano de Mitsuki es tu calma. Y entonces, Iori indica que se desvelaron. Que Mitsuki le contó que te desvelaste contándole historias y oyendo las suyas, mientras reías, jugabas con su cabello, escuchabas el mar romper, mirabas inquieto mirando el cielo y tanteabas su mano, justo como en ese momento, buscando confianza.

Lo hacías mientras veías a lo lejos el muelle, donde había un parque de atracciones esporádico. Y había música, barcos, tazas giratorias y un carrusel. Tomaste de la mano a Mitsuki y comenzaste a correr. Y todos dijeron que era mejor no seguirte. Y allí estabas, en aquel tiovivo giratorio, iluminado, porque tú y Mtsuki tienen esa habilidad de volver todo un cliché romántico. Son admirables.

Ambos llegaron cantando una canción inolvidable, algo mal pronunciada, lo que le causaba gracia a todos, y allí mismo lanzaste un comentario significativo y en broma.

"¿Quién me quitaba ese miedo? Estabas ahí, diciendo que te casarías con mi hermano, y yo solo sonreía porque estaban felices. Y eso estaba bien" escuchas que Iori dice ¿por qué temía? Él más que nadie sabía lo que sentías y sientes por Mitsuki. Que lo cuidarías a toda costa. No había nada que temer.

Y una vez más sientes que eres el único que no entiende qué sucede.

”Ahora me siento con más derecho que cualquiera de decirte que dejes esas inseguridades, porque los vi crecer. Vi estos cinco años de su relación desde mi lado. Claro que el mundo está loco, y será duro, ambos son chicos. Nunca recibirán dolores de nuestros amigos y familiares, pero el mundo no es así, no es todo rosa» continúa Iori, y sientes que tu pecho tiene una calidez. Porque aunque no lo demuestre, es un chico algo lindo. Siempre le dices que no, sin embargo, pero es porque es divertido molestarlo.

«Para esos momentos donde el gris los pinte, tendrás a mi hermano, que será tu muralla, quién te sostendrá, mientras yo seré tu ángel de la guarda y te daré alivio en la lucha que lleves contra el mundo» siguió, y sonríes al sentir que tienes apoyo, que te valoran y la mano de Mitsuki sigue firmemente enlazada a la tuya.

Porque te está confiando a su persona más valiosa, lo sabes. Por eso deduces que espera al menos que tengas estima por él. Menciona que sabe que ha sido "poco lindo" como sueles decirle, y habla de lo mucho que ambos se merecen.

«Él más que yo, porque luchó por ti» y esa frase crea ruido en tu cabeza, por algún motivo.

Sólo apela a la felicidad tuya, mientras seguramente realizas la de su hermano, porque bailas siempre con él, ríes siempre con él, has sabido ser dos cuando casi parecen uno.

Porque, a sus ojos, eres genial.

Señala que todavía tiene preguntas, y que aunque él sea alguien que es, de cierta manera, fácil de moldear en cuanto a emociones, todavía contará los días hasta que incluso él comience a ser feliz.

Otro contexto que te hace ruido. Porque ¿qué le impide a Iori ser feliz? Esa es tu duda. Porque ustedes ya lo son en su propia historia. Porque en tu propia razón, todos son felices.

Te pierdes un momento, hasta que escuchas que vuelve a hablar a ti "... Si supieras lo que siento cuando lo miro a él, y te miro, y entonces lo besas, le sonríes y noto que es tu historia. Y siempre serás tú el que resulte feliz. Deberías saber tantas cosas. Algún día lo harás. Sé feliz ahora».

Y estás ahí, se te eriza el corazón, la piel y la sonrisa ante los aplausos del discurso. Tomas la mano de Mitsuki que te sujetó durante el relato. Sonríes al resto aún más ampliamente. Entonces recuerdas que dijiste sí. Y le miras, te levantas, te acercas a Iori esperando ver el discurso completo sin las partes que evidentemente omitió. Observas atento cómo le da una mirada a sus escritos y lo animas a leerte algo. 

No te leerá el verdadero discurso, lo sabes. No sabrás sus verdaderas palabras. Y estás algo anonadado cuando miras a Yamato suspirar al ver que notas sus dudas.

Te acercas un poco más, e instas a iniciar la lectura a tu persona. 

-¡Mitsuki estará feliz! —Señalas en tu traje de gala blanco, en medio de la post-fiesta en la boda de ambos. Y sabes que es así. Que su hermano estará feliz. Sabes que lo amas y eres consciente de que eso le basta para sentir seguridad.

Pero también, por desgracia, eres consciente de que no sabes todo lo que él piensa desde el otro lado.


	4. Pastelería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori tiene la sensación de que conoce a ese niño desde antes

Iori era muy pequeño, lo sabe, pero cuando miraba a Riku, sentía que lo había visto desde que tenía memoria.

En realidad, sabía que era así aunque el pelirrojo no se acordara; era algo sencillo de memorar, pues el menor había sido llevado a fuerzas a un viaje que terminó siendo el más importante de su vida.

Iori Izumi, siete años. Le gustaba hornear galletas junto a su abuela cuando iba de viaje, pero pasar las vacaciones en ese sitio era otra cosa.

Fue un día que salió a pasear; recuerda haber visto las flores de colores que le llevaron a ese sitio, como si fuera el destino inevitable entre ambos, con una vista entrañable y curiosa resbalando con curiosidad desde el universo y llegando a sus retinas.

El pelirrojo danzaba entre las gardenias, cantaba dulces letanías que se confundían con coros angelicales, y tenía a su lado un ramo de tulipanes que le parecían curiosos. Bueno, Iori no era experto en flores, pero el tulipán le gustaba mucho a su hermano mayor, por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente el ramillete.

Pero el pequeño pareció malinterpretar las cosas...

-¡No mires como bailo! –Se quejó el chico que era más bajo que él–, todavía no me sale bien...

Iori había visto esa danza alguna vez. Si no mal recordaba, su hermano adoraba bailar, y él había observado los pasos. Gracias a su memoria, podía recordar cómo se ejecutaban, pero...

-Puedo enseñarte a bailar ea coreografía. –Dijo con seguridad–, si me das un tulipán.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo con calma.

-¡Me parece perfecto! –Respondió–, puedes llevarte el ramillete si me enseñas la coreografía.

E Iori sonrió, porque en realidad le gustaba ayudar pese a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Ese día fue extenso, si no mal recuerda. Cuando el ramillete cayó en sus manos, se sintió como si el logro fuera únicamente suyo, y una gratificación enorme inundó sus sentidos. Agradeció debidamente, con una conformidad causada por el avance del pelirrojo.

No fue la última vez que lo vio. El muchacho comenzó a frecuentar la pastelería de su abuela, y aunque Iori no salía del salón donde se preparaban las masas, siempre se asomaba con el ceño fruncido y la duda.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

El mayor le instaba a acercarse al chico que de vez en cuando sacaba galletas en compañía de otro muchacho que se le parecía muchísimo, pero no los miraba porque pensaba "tonterías" y entonces volvía a lo suyo.

Sabía lo mucho que quería relacionarse con la gente, en realidad. El último día que pasó en la ciudad, se sintió frustrado.

-Pensar que al inicio de las vacaciones, ni siquiera querías venir. Ahora no quieres irte. –Rió Mitsuki, e Iori asintió.

Las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes, y esas vacaciones tan aburridas, de no ser por el hallazgo de una voz hermosa y de un baile hipnotizante. Incluso en días como esos, donde ambos ya eran mayores, lo observaba con calma.

"Incluso a día de hoy, sigo pensando que tu voz es asombrosa. Pero necesitas trabajar más en tu confianza" pensó el pelinegro, mirando a Riku ensayar tras ese ventanal, con todo el ánimo posible.

Velaba por su seguridad como no pudo hacerlo de pequeño, y eso lo hacía sentir conforme. Casi tanto como ese verano en la pastelería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes 4: Infancia del protagonista


	5. Seré como tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku llega con una estrafalaria petición, e Iori no puede negarse de todas maneras.

Cuando Iori escuchó las palabras de Riku, pudo jurar que estaba bromeando con él.

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo? –Preguntó, pero luego notó que quizás fue muy grosero asumir aquello.

-Nunca bromearía contigo, ¡quiero parecerme a ti! ¿en qué se asemejan esas ideas? ¡sólo, ayúdame! –Se quejó Riku, e Iori no podía evitarlo, era sólo tan absurdo.

-¿Es por trabajo? si quieres ser más diligente, eso empieza por ti, Nanase-san. No tienes que ser como yo para-

-¡A Tamaki le gustas! –Confesó repentinamente–, y a mí me gusta Tamaki, ¿entiendes? entonces pensé "¡si soy como Iori...!"

Iori negó velozmente.

-Denegado. –Dijo enseriado–, ¿crees que es un juego? ¿crees que es gracioso creer que puedes manipular a tus antojos los sentimientos ajenos? –Cuestionó con una sensación espinosa en su interior; Iori sabía que en realidad no podía sentir empatía, no es que alguna vez en particular se haya enamorado–, de todas maneras, despreocúpate y gústale por tus medios, porque yo jamás corresponderé sus sentimientos. –Y con esa sentencia, dio por terminada la charla.

Riku no se cansó velozmente, cabe decir; insistió, de una manera que a Iori le comenzó a agobiar, y de alguna u otra manera, terminó accediendo, porque ¿confiaba en que triunfaría? para nada.

De todas formas, no es que pudiera negarle demasiado a la persona que tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo. Quería darle a conocer al mundo aquello, y si para tenerlo complacido tenía que enseñarle a ser como él, entonces podría intentarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía a Riku rondando por el escritorio donde solía sentarse a hacer diligencias para ayudar a la mánager, e incluso el pelirrojo se vio envuelto en tareas de cotidianidad que guardaban relación con la administración de Idolish7.

Iori tenía que admitir algo: si el mayor se lo proponía, era alguien realmente útil y sensato. No podía comprender como es que un muchacho como Nanase terminó enamorado de alguien como Yotsuba.

"Pero es que él es todo lo que tú no, Iori" se respondió a sí mismo "y claramente eso le atrae a Yotsuba" completó con cansancio, suspirando ¿qué podía hacer? él no quería romper el corazón de nadie, pero en particular, estaba teniendo problemas para contener todas las palabras que deseaba decirle a Riku.

Siendo sinceros, usualmente sólo las palabras salían de su boca de manera veloz, sin si quiera sopesarlas, ¿para qué? si eran palabras buenas, la gente lo tomaría bien, si por otro lado, su actuar fuera desagradable, entonces se tendrían que abstener al karma.

Por eso no comprendía cómo es que Riku comenzó a olvidar su objetivo principal ante la vista molesta de Tamaki, porque estaban todo el día encerrados en el cuarto de Iori. El de cabellos oscuros se quejó internamente, porque seguro habría problemas pero ¿qué culpa tenía él? ¡había una química innegable entre ambos!

-Intenta ser más desapercibido, Nanase-san. –Reprochó una vez–, y no olvides que estás aquí para intentar ser como yo, ¿crees que yo estoy recostado en la litera todo el día? –Lanzó co cierto veneno que no quiso ser sincero, y sin embargo, no se lamentó en demasía.

-¡Pero es que Iori tiene mucha energía! ¡Ah, los jóvenes! no tienes el derecho a hablarle así a tus mayores. –Se quejó en respuesta Riku, y eso sacó una carcajada en Iori, que repentinamente notó el gesto sorprendido del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué con esa cara? –Preguntó con sinceridad.

-Ah, es que es curioso verte reír a carcajadas fuera del escenario ¡debes hacerlo más! aunque lejos de Tamaki, terminarás por quitármelo.

Iori suspiró.

-¿Sabes? si sigues pasando tanto tiempo conmigo, él lo malinterpretará y pensará que eres su rival. –Mencionó despreocupado.

-Mnh, tal vez, y estaría celoso, ¿no? –Río–, ¡debería decirle que eres mi novio! ¡o mejor! dile que te gusto y rompe su corazón. –Dijo en broma, e Iori sintió una presión en su pecho.

Mala idea.

-Tal vez lo haga. Pero es mejor si lo conquistas tú. Eres una gran persona.

-Estás siendo increíblemente sincero. –Señaló Riku–, es agradable, y raro. Pero me gustas más de ese modo.

Esas palabras resonaron más de lo que deberían los siguientes días, e Iori no entendía el por qué, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Riku rondándole por los alrededores, con atención, con afectos que en realidad no quería, con chocolates que él no comía por "algún trauma" le dijo, y entonces Iori los acababa en su lugar.

Su hermano se dio cuenta de esta notoria cercanía y lo alcanzó cierto día en su cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede entre Riku y tú? –Preguntó, sin exigir la verdad, porque Iori la diría directamente.

-Le gusta Yotsuba-san. –Dijo–, y yo a él, así que le enseño a ser como yo ¿creo? –Añadió–, lo siento nii-san, ya ni siquiera sé qué sucede.

Yamato apareció en el lugar tras el chico más bajo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sucede que estás comenzando a gustarle a Riku ¡sal de ahí! –Señaló–, acá son tres corazones en juego, y no podemos dejar que el menor sufra, ¿no es así, Ichi? –Indagó con cierto tono de advertencia.

"Ah, pero yo sí puedo sufrir" pensó, aun cuando en realidad él no sentía nada por Riku, pero la repentina idea de abandonar su compañía se sentía agobiante, como si le temiera a la soledad, y era algo inevitable.

-Quizás es mejor tener un corazón roto en lugar de dos, ¿qué piensas de eso? –Añadió Mitsuki con un deje de molestia–, ¡no seas molesto!

Aquello le causó gracia. Su hermano siempre defendía lo indefendible con su enorme sentido de la justicia...

-Tal vez deba dejarle en claro que no me gusta, a Yotsuba.san, digo. –Indicó Iori–, no estoy dispuesto a complacer a nadie a cuestas de mi tranquilidad. –Suspiró, y el nacido en enero rió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a comprender la situación.

¿No era que él era el maestro? ¿por qué no se dedicó a ser más enfocado en Riku? al final causó todo ese embrollo, y no le disgustaba.

Podía decir que incluso disfrutaba de las inmersiones del nacido en julio en su cuarto; gozaba de las veces que encontraba un libro o una historieta, para entonces llegar con Iori y mostrársela. Gozaba de la compañía de Riku pero ¿acaso alguien más lo sabría?

Tamaki no debía, eso era un hecho, y por mucho que le doliera, tampoco quería verse privado de los afectos del mayor. Era un hecho que estaba cómodo con esa atención que en realidad nunca había pedido, por lo que...

-Mnh, hablaré con Yotsuba. –Sentenció con una sonrisa concisa, y sacó a los mayores de la habitación.

"Seré como tú" le había dicho Riku, y ante ese pensamiento, Iori sonrió ligero.

"Ser como tú. Ser tuyo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?" se preguntó.

Menos mal que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes cinco: Inspirado en tu fanfic favorito; "enséñame a ser como tú", YoonMin, es uno de ellos y del que tomé la idea dkdkjdj


	6. Si lo veis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori escucha una canción, y sus memorias viajan a cierto chiquillo del pasado.
> 
> Quizás no debe estar haciéndose todas esas preguntas.

Es otro día de lluvia en el que Iori, de veinticinco años, ha decidido sentarse en su escritorio y usar la computadora, mientras charla con su actual novia y bebe algo de café.

Risueño, de buen humor, comienza a teclear un par de cosas para el trabajo de la universidad. No es muy complicado para él, puesto que realmente ama lo que hace, y sin embargo, su pareja es extremadamente un distractor, no porque hablara con ella en demasía, sino justamente lo contrario.

Si alguna vez le dijeran a su yo del pasado que extrañaría a alguien a parte de Mitsuki, entonces él se reiría en sus caras; sin embargo, ahí estaba, extrañándola a ella.

O así fue hasta que una canción comenzó a sonar en su aleatorio, robando su foco de atención. Un cantante que le gustaba a él y a su viejo amigo, había sacado un nuevo disco, y repentinamente se reprodujo en su lista, ¿cuánta nostalgia, melancolía, terror podía haber tras las cuerdas de una guitarra y una voz grave? con esa melodía tan dulce, casi que le acunaba.

Suspiró sintiéndose algo incómodo.

“No sé qué sentir” le había texteado su amigo, que seguramente también estaba oyendo aquel nuevo tema que poco a poco consumía fragmentos de su corazón, y no pudo evitar traer ciertos recuerdos a su mente.

“Nanase-san…” piensa con cierto dolor punzando en su pecho. Oh, cierto, ese nombre, mustio nombre que teme aún decir con su voz, porque su cuerpo repentinamente fracasa en su agarre y puede caer de bruces con una rapidez que no le gusta recordar.

Porque todavía era su debilidad, no de forma amorosa, pero todavía calaba de una manera tan honda, y recuerda brevemente ¿no fue Iori quien se ofreció como una marioneta para ser usado en pos a cumplir los ideales del pelirrojo? ¿por qué entonces todavía le dolía todo, por completo, ese pasado tan lancinante en sus sienes? aún algo dentro de sí mismo dolía, y no se permitía decirle a su novia que entonces querría llorar, porque…

“Supongo que intentaré dormir después de acabar esto” pensó, y su estómago seguía doliendo, mientras una tras otras, preguntas de hace años volvían a su cabeza de forma veloz. También unas ganas de llorar que se arremolinaron en él, pero que prefería ignorar.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan sensible con algo así? pero es que él quedó con tantas dudas después de todo, porque tiene bloqueados esos recuerdos, y mientras teclea raudamente en su computadora, comienza a pensar ¿cuándo fue? ¿fue antes o después de él? que todo pareció gris y entonces se iluminó, para volver a caer en una monotonía horrible. Monotonía que consumía a Iori de alguna u otra manera.

Y entonces la risa de Riku, junto a su voz, fueron un salvavidas que lo sacó a flote justo a tiempo, y entonces su tiempo en idolish7 fue lo que lo hizo feliz durante muchísimos años. Piensa en eso, con la angustia que devora su estómago, royéndolo con fuerza debido a que sólo piensa en eso.

La risa de Riku, la voz de Riku, los ojos del muchacho, y su tacto tan dulce, le hicieron tan feliz cuando lo sujetaba con ternura casi prohibida… no, quizás Nanase jamás comprendería todas las emociones que incluso en ese momento Iori sentía por él, que eran mucho más profundas de lo que en realidad le gustaba recordar. No le explicaría tampoco, ¿en qué contexto? llevaban años sin hablar y ¡ah! llevaba otros tantos años enamorado de su novia, que le hacía feliz, le llenaba de dulzura, de felicidad pese a sus altibajos.

Pero a ese primer amor que no se olvida todavía se le permitía brindar lágrimas, ¿no? porque entonces tendría que disculparse. Respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse, porque una simple canción no podía generar todo eso, todo ese dolor tan intenso, tan raudo, no podía… no era algo de este mundo.

Tampoco esa frase que se deslizó sin querer por sus oídos, y que quedó marcando ocupado una y otra vez.

Recuerda los ojitos taciturnos de Riku muy cerca de los suyos, con su nariz exhalando ruidosamente mientras dormía a su lado, sujeto por su mano a la cintura. Iori suspira entonces ante el recuerdo, y rememora sus cabellos resbalando por su frente, esas lágrimas en sus ojos cuando lo despertó y entonces se acurrucó a su lado, porque su mejor amigo le brindaría paz…

Tragó pesado. Mejor amigo. Detesta esas dos palabras y nunca fue más que eso.

Recuerda esa noche de cinco de noviembre, con sus manos cómodamente acunando la silueta de Nanase, ¿cómo no se iba a enamorar? ¿cómo no lo pudo ver? ¿cómo fue tan ciego? la calidez que le transmitía, la ternura, ese cosquilleo en la barriga… no, no quiere recordarlo sin embargo, porque en realidad nunca se habría podido. Le habían hecho tanto daño al pelirrojo, le habían roto a más no poder, y cada madrugada era un miedo tras otro, pesando en el cuerpo de ambos, porque todo era turbio aunque realmente no gustara de detallar la historia tras esa nostalgia.

Su actual mejor amigo siempre le pedía que ignorase todos esos pensamientos, y seguramente se enfadaría si supiera que Iori volvió a preocuparse por Riku, si supiera que nuevamente sus memorias se llenaron de arrepentimientos, pero ¿no era normal? Porque por mucho que quiso, no pudo ser, porque el nacido en enero se quedó con ganas de amarlo, y ahora que no lo hace, es ese sentimiento de pérdida lo que llena el amor, lo que lo hace ligeramente infeliz, y sentirse molesto consigo mismo.

Recuerda brevemente ese dieciséis de diciembre, una carta extensa despidiéndose de él y ese horrible mes de enero sintiéndose miserable porque Nanase estaba dispuesto a todo y él no; luego ese mes de septiembre, cuando Iori dio indicios de su avance y el pelirrojo sólo lo trató de mentiroso, de borde, de cruel, y el de cabellos oscuros, que nunca callaba, lo hizo ese día.

Nunca le dijo a Riku que incluso meses después de su pelea, todavía lo miraba con adoración y amor. Nunca le dijo al pelirrojo que en realidad él no lo había superado, y que intentaba ser feliz. Quizás era demasiado buen actor y todos creyeron esa verdad pero ¿qué podía hacer? incluso a día de hoy, todavía no consideraba que haya conseguido ser tan feliz… no como lo era antes de conocer al mayor.

Estaba bien. Riku le dijo que entonces él no valía la pena, que no valía el dolor, y entonces se rompió. E Iori dijo algunas cosas que seguramente terminaron por despedazar al muchacho, pues nunca más volvió, y tuvo que vivir con ese miedo.

Era reemplazable, demasiado reemplazable. Temía cada día de su vida incluso ahora, con tanta estabilidad a sus alrededores, ser dejado atrás, porque entonces demostraría su valía como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y nadie vería en su interior las inseguridades.

Nadie más que su hermano.

Seguro Mitsuki lo mataría si supiera que está pensando en Riku una vez más; seguro querría charlar extensamente con él porque en su mente resonaba un dulce “háganlo feliz, porque lo merece, porque le hicieron daño, le hice daño”.

Tampoco tomaría nada bien que pensara en sus labios, en ese color sonrosado que alguna madrugada de noviembre tuvo cerca de él y quiso besar, pensando claramente que la luna era la única que competiría en elegancia y presencia contra su boca. Esa piel de marfil, esos labios sonrosados, esas mejillas dulces, ese hilo de saliva que caía de la comisura de su boca al dormir en confianza, y su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo, quizás no podrían ser borradas de su interior.

De fondo sigue sonando una triste guitarra, que ya no está siendo escuchada por la introspección que realiza en ese momento. ¿Importa acaso que Iori se siente a recordar todo? para nada, porque ni siquiera tiene lúcidas sus vivencias, todas han sido bloqueadas debido al shock emocional, y a día de hoy sólo recuerda pocas cosas.

La madrugada de noviembre, sin embargo, siempre parecía fluctuar con suavidad y sutileza entre sus pensamientos, como una inquilina que jamás querría irse de su vida. Y él odiaba esa noche porque todavía quemaba entre las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Qué pasaría si Riku supiera que ahora era feliz, dentro de todo? que tiene una novia bellísima, que ama lo que estudia, que tiene un objetivo aunque a veces lo olvida… ¿qué pasaría si Nanase supiera que todos esos años que le lloró ahora son una triste niebla en su memoria?

“Quizás ni siquiera le importa” pensó Iori, cerrando su computadora, viendo la taza de café fría con desdén, y yendo a su cama, mientras su teléfono celular vibra, revelando un par de fotos viejas.

Oh, lindo, siempre pensaba en eso. Que ese tiempo en idolish7 fue maravilloso, que sus juegos fueron entretenidos, que también fue feliz. Pero se había ido de allí hace tanto que ya casi no lo extrañaba.

A veces incluso siente rencor por Nanase, aunque quisiera sacarlo de su mente. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y tanteó su cama, mientras buscaba el pijama. Mientras se calza la prenda, se pregunta ¿alguna vez pensó, en sus inicios, que llegarían a eso?

La duda no era algo que le gustara demasiado, pero era mucho mejor que ir a averiguar unas respuestas que definitivamente no necesitaba. Pero todavía resonaban las incógnitas, de todas maneras.

Sin embargo, su actual vida ya no hay espacio para Riku, o eso quiere creer mientras se mete entre las sábanas y piensa en que ha dejado la luz prendida, desvariando un poco. Suspirando, se levanta a apagar el foco para volver a su nicho, entre el calor de sus ropajes tibios.

¿Sería el pelirrojo feliz? no lo dudaba, pero todavía tenía la tentación de decirle a sus conocidos “si ves a Nanase, asegúrate de que sólo llore de felicidad”, porque entonces lo mirarían de forma extraña ¿por qué pese a tantos años, seguía pensando en eso? en la felicidad de Riku…

Quizás porque él ya era lo suficientemente feliz, piensa mientras toma su teléfono y observa la foto de fondo; él, una sonrisa mientras su novia toma una mala fotografía, y esa imperfección volvía maravillosa la imagen.

Porque todo es maravilloso y sin embargo todavía se deprime con ese primer amor que le caló hasta la médula, desde un invierno hasta un verano, seis meses tortuosos que habría gustado profundizar.

Bueno, está bien, piensa. De vez en cuando está bien que se pregunte por ese primer amor, si está con otro, con otra, espera que sólo sea feliz, que de vez en cuando llegue a su memoria que ambos se marcaron, porque sabe que es así, que fue alguien que marcó la vida de Nanase, para bien o para mal.

Quizás algún día comprenderá el por qué Iori había actuado a la defensiva. Tal vez algún día podrían tomar un café juntos y entonces reírse del pasado tormentoso.

Era sólo un masoquista más que tenía una vida calma, que de vez en cuando gustaba de agitarse bajo la tormenta figurativa de cabellos carmesíes. Era sólo otro adulto que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, y estaba bien, porque entonces sería aburrido tener todas las respuestas, todo bajo control, aunque le gustara aquello.

Eso lo aprendió después de perder a Riku en un descuido que, si era sincero y objetivo, no lamentaba en demasía. Porque en realidad, perder a Nanase lo llevó a ser quien es en ese momento, y llevó al pelirrojo a ser su propia persona en la actualidad, alguien que se sentía cómodo y feliz.

Agridulce de pensar pero ¿no era que todas las historias de amor en realidad no terminan tan bien? porque, como le había dicho su hermano “si es una historia que vale la pena, en realidad esta nunca va a terminar”.

Bloqueó su teléfono y lo llevó a su estómago, perdiéndose en la obscuridad fría de su habitación, después de aquel dulce “buenas noches” de su novia que le tranquilizó la mente turbulenta. Era cierto, esa canción todavía resbalaba entre sus pensamientos, todavía le resonaba aquella frase, le punzaba dolorosamente en el interior, le calaba, le ardía y perforaba.

Sus ojos volvieron a arder ¡no! no estaba bien en ese momento. Ese dolor de cabeza acompañado de la voz grave del cantante le torturaba, esa letanía tan jocosa, tan presumida que le dañaba, esa frase que aún lo agitaba...

“Nunca sabrás, mi bien, lo que sentí cuando te oía reír”.

Era verdad. Riku jamás sabría lo que era sentir la primavera en su barriga, en una carcajada descuidada, una explosión de bengala en su pecho, ni sentiría el renacer. Porque Nanase ya había perdido a su primer amor, y en cambio, Iori lo experimentó con él.

Tan doloroso, piensa, es tan doloroso que no tiene otra opción, y se cubre como cuando era algo más pequeño, con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, y siente algo de relajo en su cuerpo.

El sueño comienza a llegar a él. Si es sincero, cuando tiene esos pensamientos melancólicos sólo se agota más rápido de lo usual, y él lo sabe, que le impide trabajar, que le impide vivir en paz, pero siempre, siempre lo ignora, porque al fin y al cabo, viejas heridas cicatrizadas sólo molestan un poco.

Sólo deberían molestar un poco.

Incluso ahora, mientras su mente se pierde lentamente en los sueños, por vez primera luego de años, sólo piensa una cosa específica:

“Ojalá que sea feliz, de verdad, porque por algún motivo, algo me dice que realmente no lo es” pensó “y al final, que pese a todo, nadie enfríe mi recuerdo en él, que el suyo sigue aquí…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes seis: basado en hechos reales.
> 
> Plot twist: Iori sí le dijo a su novia cómo se sentía y ella lo consoló, JAJÁ. Por qué es tan linda ñiñiñi. Whatever, al oír esta canción, me sentí muy triste, como si quisiera decirle esto a alguien del pasado. Desde ahí, la frase de Suárez me dejó marcando ocupado y necesité escribir, ah~ espero les guste y no sientan muy OOC a Iori. Amo escribir en tiempo futuro, pensando en Iori lejos de I7 <3


End file.
